


you are home

by charleywrites



Series: klance daydreams [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Smitten Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26241127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleywrites/pseuds/charleywrites
Summary: For Lance, sometimes, home is two aliens, three paladins, and the love of his life (who happened to be a combination of both).
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: klance daydreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	you are home

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to one of my favorite klance artists of all time, deewhomst. check out her amazing work on twitter 💜

Lance has always been in love with the concept of “coming home.” Whether it be the ride back to Cuba after a vacation, catching a whiff of the salty scent of the Varadero beach in the humid air, or packing his bags for a school break and tasting his first home-cooked meal shared over a boisterous table, or seeing the familiar teary-eyed faces of his family on the other side of the opening doors of the craft after years of fighting an intergalactic war against an evil alien empire.

Today, Lance comes home like this:

He spots a bulk of a man with a signature yellow bandana tied around his forehead who a small petite figure is animatedly speaking to about her latest scientific pursuit, a pair of glasses sliding down her nose. Next to them, is a hovering metal prosthetic clutching a glass, the body it was (not) attached to exuding pride and amusement from where he’s standing. He sees the funniest-looking orange mustache being twirled by the owner’s fingers in deep regard. Long white flowy tresses were curling around the hips of a dark-skinned woman looking regal as ever in her gown and crown of crystals.

From an outsider’s perspective, they must look like a dysfunctional bunch of chaotic differences thrown into a pot, expected to explode only for it to create the strangest of harmonies. A sense of peace, contentment, and security washes over him. Family, his mind supplies.

The corner of Lance’s lips quirk up when his gaze zero in on the back of a red jacket and jet black hair tied back in a ponytail. This time, the calm gets disturbed by the sudden rampage of his heart and the tingling excitement that crept throughout his nerves. Blood rushes to his ears and a jolt through his spine sets his whole being on fire. Feelings he carefully tucked into a ball begins unravelling in a burst and soon, he’s a hurricane of emotions hurtling through space and matter—is he running? Oh, he’s running—in an adrenaline-fuelled sprint.

His soul might have transcended into another plane of existence, the surroundings becoming a static of white noise as he got closer and closer andcloserandcloser—

Lance collides against Keith, earning a resounding startled “oof” from the latter. He barely registers the surprise etching on his former teammates’ expressions and a knife being defensively unsheathed on instinct. Lance doesn’t care. Even though his arms are the ones encasing, he’s the one engulfed in relief, solace, and bliss. Warmth spread from where Keith’s back is pressed against his chest. Hoisting the half-Galra off the ground and spinning them around, he cackles like a crazy man who’s given the chance to hold the universe. Lance then realizes that he is.

When his mind clears from the haze, he is brought back down into reality at the same time with Keith’s feet. A hand rests on his and another is petting his hair. “Hey Sharpshooter,” a low raspy voice chuckles, laced with breathless fondness. The old nickname makes his stomach perform a few somersaults. He tightens his embrace with a sigh. God, can they just stay like this forever? “Fancy seeing you here Samurai.”

“Gee Pidge, I’m ecstatic to see you, too.” The sarcastic quip has Lance’s eyes opening and he’s met by a small audience of witnesses holding back snickers and coos.

Lance coyly drops his death grasp. From his peripheral vision, he notes the light dusting of red coloring Keith’s pale skin. “Yeah, yeah, I know you missed me. Wait your turn, gremlin!”

Pidge doesn’t react fast enough before Lance is draping himself over her. “Ugh! Get your noodle arms off of me!” she protests in mock annoyance but the lilt in her tone betrays her.

“Hey! How about my best friend priority privilege?” Hunk cries. Lance tackles him next.

“Sorry Hunk, looks like you lost that when Lance made it clear who the true priority is,” Shiro pipes up, earning a punch from Keith.

Coran nods. “Indeed.”

“What a delight for you to join us,” Allura greets once he was done hugging Shiro and Coran.

Lance theatrically bows in front of the Altean queen, kissing her knuckles. “Wouldn’t want to miss the birthday of the most gorgeous queen of the stars.”

Allura rolls her eyes. “Still the biggest flirt, I see. You haven’t changed a bit.”

Lance straightens with a wink. “And you don’t look a day over ten thousand and twenty-four, your highness.”

The paladins groan in unison. “This is why I left Voltron,” Keith jokes in the most terrifyingly deadpan manner.

Lance’s itch to fold him in another hug slams back with a force that knocks the breath out of him. He whirls and exclaims, “Keith!”

Keith yelps at the abrupt transfer of attention. “Lance!” he parrots with a slightly bemused laugh.

In a split-second, Lance iss sweeping him up again. His million of thoughts dissipates, fixating on the presence he was drowning in. His senses are flooded by the musky scent of smoke and spice that was oddly and incredibly Keith, the solid feel of Keith’s slim waist and the heat of his body seeping through their clothes, and the vibrations caused by Keith’s quiet humming.

Hands are mapping his broad shoulders before one slides up, fingers gently weaving through his growing brown locks and nails scratching his scalp the usual way that left Lance preening. Keith fit into his arms perfectly like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Although he doesn’t tower over him, Lance has gained a few more inches over the years that gives him the advantage to lift Keith up again, gripping him fiercely closer, the former Black Paladin’s toes suspended slightly above the ground. He buries his face in the dark mane tickling his ear and breathes. “God, I missed you.”

The gloved hand migrates to his nape, massaging the point where chocolate ends meet caramel skin. “I missed you too.”

Screw it. Lance plants a long kiss on the side of Keith’s neck. They stood for several more minutes in their own little bubble, basking in the warmth of and wrapped in each other, neither wanting to let go just yet. They don’t notice how their company shuffles awkwardly out of the scene, feeling like intruders in an intimate moment. They’ve long faded into the background for the two, anyway.

When they finally pull away, the sun is already setting, casting a golden glow over the two men. Blues lock onto lilacs, mirth and unadulterated affection dancing in both. Keith presses his palm on Lance’s cheek, tenderly caressing the soft skin with a calloused thumb and Lance leans into it. An invisible lump lodges itself in his throat as he takes in how magnificently ethereal Keith looks, bathed in sunlight. From the awestruck stare that Keith appears to be mirroring from his, he probably does too.

Years of childish rivalry, life-or-death situations, and slow but steady friendship, bring them to this exact moment. Lance pries the hand with a parting peck. He draws them flush together using the arm that’s still wound around the shorter’s waist. They look like they’re dancing now, except they’re not swaying and the only music they can hear is each other’s breathing. Foreheads touch and they trade meaningful smiles, a shared secret, an understanding, an unspoken promise.

“Welcome home, Lance,” Keith whispers. Lance grins and slips his fingers through the spaces between Keith’s.

(“So I’m coming home to you

You’re all I need

the very air I breathe

You are home”)

***

**Author's Note:**

> title and lyrics at the end are from Ben&Ben's song "Ride Home"


End file.
